


Gingerbread Cookies

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: From the OTP Prompt:Otppromts.tumblr.com - “I bet I can fit all this gingerbread in my mouth!” “You did that last year and I don’t want to call the ER again…”





	Gingerbread Cookies

 

“Maura! _Maura!_ ” Jane came to a metaphorical screeching halt just inside the medical examiner’s office. “You’re not gonna believe what Frankie just did.” She whipped out her phone and started frantically trying to pull something up on the small screen. “You gotta see this!”

“Janie, NO!” Her younger brother stumbled in from the elevator banks, out of breath and helplessly grabbing for the phone. “No one else needs to see that!”

From behind her desk, Maura leaned against her chair to watch the scene unfold with an amused tilt of her head and elegant raise of an eyebrow. She smiled warmly as the two siblings fought over control of Jane’s cell phone, and chuckled quietly as the older Rizzoli put the younger in a headlock with her right arm and turned the cell around with her left hand to hold it toward Maura.

“Anyway,” she spat out, grunting and huffing with the struggle to keep her brother in check, “as I was _saying_ , you gotta see what Frankie just did.” She slowly walked forward, dragging the younger detective with her one struggling step at a time to ensure the other woman could see the phone’s screen. “Do you remember last year when we had the eating contest for charity?”

“Janie, I mean it,” Frankie’s muffled shouts pierced the air. “I can’t believe you filmed that!”

Maura narrowed her eyes in playful suspicion. “Yes, as I recall it was a success. We raised close to a thousand dollars from that event.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but that’s not what I’m talking about… shit, Frankie, stop it!” Jane twisted, realigning her hold on her younger brother. “I’m talking about how Frost bet Frankie he couldn’t stuff all those left over gingerbread men in his mouth.”

“Ah, yes.” The older woman nodded. “I do remember that. I believe he managed five before his jaw locked.”

“Froze!” Frankie corrected adamantly from his headlocked position. “My jaw _froze_. It didn’t lock. It just, you know,” he grunted, pulling and pushing ineffectively against his sister’s steel hold, “wouldn’t move for about an hour.”

“As I said,” Maura replied with a small shrug, “before his jaw locked. What about it?”

Jane’s eyes sparkled with glee. “Well, check this out.” She wiggled her left hand’s fingers around until she could hit play, and a video began of Frankie shoving what looks to be cookies into his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he stops moving before violently pushing away from the cookie tray and tilting his head forward. With anxious, fear induced grabbing, he began pulling the mass of cookies out of his mouth as others around him laughed and cheered.

“Yo, Frankie, your jaw ‘freeze up’ again?” Frost’s voice overtakes the crowd. “Man, I can’t _wait_ to hear what the doc says about it this time!”

The recorded Frankie seems to panic more and pulls his hands up to his jaw. A snap is heard, and his whole body crumples to the ground. “Shit!” He rolls around for a moment, clearly in pain. “Seven, Janie, and you better not tell Maura about this. Last time, she threatened to turn me in for a psych eval when this happened, and I’m not gonna go see a shrink just before Christmas because of a bet.” He lay in the floor rubbing at his jaw as the video ends.

“You see that, Maura?” Jane was practically dancing in place as she let her now defeated brother go. “Frankie locked his jaw up _again_ this year trying to stuff cookies in his mouth.” She glanced back to him with a triumphant look. “So, are you gonna have him checked out?”

Maura stared from one sibling to the other. “And what would Jane win if she stuffed more cookies in her mouth than you did, Frankie?”

“Hey!” Jane protested, face shutting down into a glare. “Who said anything about a bet here?”

He scowled at his sister and reached up to rub at his jaw again. “I work on Christmas Eve instead of her, _and_ I get stuck going around the neighborhood with Ma on Christmas Day to do caroling or whatever.”

Maura bemusedly shook her head. “Jane, really?”

“You know how much I hate to sing, Maura, and it sucks working Christmas Eve.” The lanky brunette rolled her eyes. “Besides, no one is here. It’s _boring_.”

“I’ll be here,” Maura replied with shrug. “You know I always take the shift to allow others with families to be with them if they so choose.”

“Yeah, I know.” The taller woman shifted her weight a little uneasily. “If I managed to get Frankie to work my shift, I was thinking I’d, you know, maybe bring you something nice and we could do Christmas together down here instead of both of us having to work.”

The honey haired woman’s face softened. “Jane, that’s sweet, but…”

“That’s messed up!” Frankie crossed his arms, scowling harder at his sister. “First you bet me that you can shove more gingerbread cookies in your mouth than I can, which was a set up so you could film that whole thing, and then you threatened to show it to Maura unless I agreed to take your shift anyway.” Anger started to waft from him. “That doesn’t even make any sense. First of all, you could’ve just asked me to do it and explained you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend. I like Maura. I would’ve said yes. Second of all, you didn’t even give me a chance to agree to your extortion terms before you came racing down here to show Maura anyway, and, third of all, this just proves that you never thought you could win against me in a cookie stuffing contest, which means I’m clearly still the champ.”

“I was going to stick with my plan, but then, after you reminded that Maura had threatened to turn you into the shrink if you did it again, and I figured it’d be funnier to watch you beg her to not turn you in.” She shrugged. “I mean, I could always as Crowe to cover for me. He’s an ass, but I he’s an ass that takes all the overtime and glory he can get.”

Frankie rolled his eyes. “I’m still the champion.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jane shoved her phone into her back pocket and turned to press a pointer finger into her brother’s chest to emphasize her point. “Not only do I bet you that I can beat you, but I’m going to PROVE it. Once we get back upstairs, I’m going to stuff every last gingerbread cookie into my mouth, and…”

“Jane,” Maura interrupted with a stern tone. “Lest you forget, last year you two had a similar conversation, and, as I recall, Frankie was not the only one with a ‘frozen’ jaw. It was unpleasant for everyone, especially the two of us considering our plans for later that evening. Let’s not have a repeat performance. I’d rather not have to contact the ER again.”

Frankie snickered. Jane’s complexion turned dark red, and Maura raised her eyebrows into an expectant expression.

Finally, the younger woman sputtered out a few embarrassed coughs to clear her throat. “Uh, yeah… okay. Alright.” She turned a piercing look toward her brother. “You win. I’ll keep my shift _and_ sing with Ma.”

“Sweet!” He gave a fist pump, enjoying the moment. “But, uh, like I said, I like the doc, so why don’t I cover your shift, and you can sing with Ma?”

Jane huffed. “Okay.” She glanced to Maura, who tilted her head in an unspoken command. The brunette groaned and turned back to add, “And thanks for covering my shift… _I guess_.”

Frankie shot her a cocky smile. “You’re welcome.” Looking down at his outfit and straightening his clothes, he seemed to shake the whole situation off. “Well, I’ll just go upstairs and make sure the names are changed on the roster for tomorrow. I’ll see you guys later.” With a wave, he left the office.

“Next time,” Maura amusedly commented as she turned back to her work, “just take a vacation day. I know you have plenty.”

The detective scrunched her face up in disgust. “ _Fine_.”

 


End file.
